


Family Portrait

by saisailove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, honestly it's just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisailove/pseuds/saisailove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soos and Wendy walk in on the Pines family sleeping after a night of movie watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute idea I had!! I hope you enjoy it!!

It was the Pines family’s weekly movie night. Every Monday, they would sit down in the living room and put on a movie. It made Mondays feel less like a drag, because they all had something to look forward to at the end of the day. Soos usually joined them for these family gatherings, but he had a skype date with Melody that night and couldn’t make it.

During these nights, Stan would sit in the worn, yellow couch with Dipper and Mabel on either side of him, while Ford sat on the monster skull besides the couch. This movie night, however, Mabel demanded that they all sit together in front of the TV. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Why not?

Stan sat on the far right, an arm around Mabel, who was leaning against his side. Ford sat on the far left, with Dipper sitting comfortably in his lap. They sat there, altogether, long, long after the movie had ended, dozing away peacefully into the night.

* * *

 

Soos arrived to work that morning looking for Mr. Pines. It was a work day, and the business man hadn’t been at the counter like he usually was. He walked throughout the house, calling for Stan, before stopping in his tracks in front of the living room.

In front of the old couch was the entire Pines family. Stan, who had been sitting up before, was on his side, curled around Mabel, who had hear head tucked under his chin and resting on his chest. Stan held her  like a stuffed animal, sweet and precious.

Dipper had snuggled into Mabel’s back, and was lightly gripping her light purple sweater in his sleep. Ford, like Stan, was also his side, and had an arm draped over the Dipper and Mabel like a warm blanket. Ford’s chin lay just above Dipper’s and his forehead rested against Stan’s. The light from the nearby window sprayed over them, illuminating the sweet scene with a soft, gentle warmth.

Soos grabbed a camera.

“Hey dude, have you seen–Oh.” Wendy appeared from behind the doorway. “Hey, what’re you gonna do with that camera?” She gave him a slightly devious look. “You plannin’ on blackmail? Never thought you had it in ya’, Soos.”

“Not blackmail, dawg,” Soos replied resolutely. “ _Book_ mail.”

“Come again?” Wendy quirked an eyebrow.

Soos squared his shoulders, and lifted the camera in his hands determinedly. “I swore to Mabel that, should she ever be unable to do so herself, that I, _Soos_ , in her place, would scrapbook _for_ her!”

“I see.” Wendy smiled lazily in reply. She watched as he took several pictures of the peacefully sleeping family, before speaking up again. “Hey, I’ve got an idea.”

She whispered something in his ear, a grin on her face.

Soos leaned back, unsure. “I don’t know, dude…”

“C’mon,” Wendy replied, “You _know_ Mabel would love it.“

Soos looked between her and the still-dozing family. “Well…” He paused, deep in thought, before nodding to himself. “ Alright, dawg. Lets do this.”

* * *

 

Later that day, Mabel found a stack of photos in an envelope on her bed. She looked through them and squealed with delight--they were of her, Dipper and their Grunkles from when they were asleep that morning! She fell back onto her bed, tightly holding the photos to her chest. She had to give Soos a reward for these, they were _perfect_!

She flipped through them excitedly, until she got to the last photo. This one was different then the others. Instead of just the Pines family sleeping on the floor, there were two more people in the image.

A red haired teenager sat next to Ford, grinning lightly and making peace sign at the camera. On the opposite side, besides Stan, was a larger man with a big, buck-toothed smile on his face. He held the camera with one hand, and, like the teen, made a peace sign with the other.

Written on the bottom of the photo was a message. _Hope you don’t mind us photobombing you guys this time!! Love, Wendy and Soos_

Mabel’s shriek of happiness could be heard for miles.

That photo was her absolute favorite.

(The next day, she confronted Soos and Wendy about the photos, and _demanded_ that they continue to photobomb her and her family. _Especially_ while they slept.

They happily agreed.)


End file.
